Wonderings of a Wife to Be
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Even though she’s read hundreds of books on marriage, Hermione Jane Granger still doesn’t know of what to expect when she becomes Hermione Jane Potter. Oneshot H/Hr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved.

Title: Wonderings of a Wife-to-Be  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Prompt: Tomorrow (20)  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
Characters: Hermione Grangers  
Summary: Even though she's read hundreds of books on marriage, Hermione Jane Granger still doesn't know of what to expect when she becomes Hermione Jane Potter.

* * *

_**Wonderings of a Wife-to-Be**_

The clock reads seven. In exactly twenty-four hours she will be a married woman. She is excited and terrified at the prospect. She's read plenty of books about marriage and has talked to plenty of people as to what to expect, but despite all of this, she is more confused than ever. She knows Harry loves her, but marriage is a very different concept than dating, and certainly a far cry than being best friends. How much of a difference is there between being best friends and being known as husband and wife?

Hermione still considers herself and Harry best friends. He is the one she confides everything to, her hopes, her fears, and she highly doubts that will change. Husbands and wives share everything with each other, right? But will they feel any differently? Will their kisses share the same spark? Will the fireworks fizzle or will they explode into a bright light of brilliance? And no matter how much the question makes her blush, she wonders if the sex will be the same? If there any difference on wedding night than any other night they shared before?

She assumes this is normal, all the questions, that is. Her mother and Molly said they were, and their marriages all turned out right, but Hermione still can't help but wonder if she'll make a good wife. Contrary to what Harry says, she still doesn't believe she is pretty. Though it has tames considerably, her hair is still as bushy as ever. It never had the same sheen as Ginny's. And though Harry and Ginny ended their relationship a long time ago, Hermione still can't help but feel slightly on the defensive, because she knew how deep his relationship with Ginny ran— how much he loved her. But Hermione is the one with his mother's ring, and Ginny is the one on Draco Malfoy's arm. There's nothing to worry about, right?

Hermione trusts Harry, undoubtedly. He is the one person who she feels undeniably safe around, despite all the danger that seems to find him. In Harry's arms, she feels at home, more than she ever did at Hogwarts or at hr parents' house. She knows she shouldn't worry and wonder, and that she's being a tad bit daft, but she can't help herself. She loves Harry so much it hurts, so much that she never that possible that she doesn't know what she'd do without him.

Hermione is drawn from her reverie by a quick tapping at her window, and is only slightly surprised to see Pig fluttering about madly. Harry was at Ron's, for they both were sticking to the ridiculous superstition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. They both had been forced by Ginny and Luna. Hermione still thinks the concept with quite odd, but knowing their luck, she knows it's best to have all the luck they can get on their side. As she opens the letter, she is warmed by the fact that she's getting a letter, and as she sees Harry's scrawled handwriting, a true smile forms on her face. She reads the letter, blushing slightly, as Harry tells her how much he loves her, and how he is counting down the hours until she is his. She trembles when she reads that Harry is nervous, himself. He is the bravest person she knows, how can he be scared? But the words, _'Once I see your face, I know everything will be okay'_, erases all her doubt. Tears of happiness begin to well into her eyes, and she shakes, but not from fear this time. Instead, she trembles because she knows that in twenty-fours hours she will the wife of Harry James Potter, and nothing in the world sounds better.

-Fin-

A/N: Reviews are appreciated and accepted! Thanks for reading!


End file.
